The Devils Playground
by Niknakz93
Summary: Eric Northman, my personal devil in disguise with an attitude to match mine. Yeah, that was the man I made the mistake of tangling with. Eric/OC R&R?
1. Roots

**The Devils Playground**

Freedom.

That word held so many meanings to everyone. But to me, it meant escape from life and everything that made that life suck ass big time.

Life sucked, and then you died.

Rather fitting now that the vampires had 'come out of their coffins.' Suck. Hee hee. Got me everytime.

It was a phone call that made everything kick off and drag me back to that crappy place that was Bon Temps.

The day was Friday, the sky over my flat in London, good ol' Britain was dark and overcast, the threat of rain heavy in the air. The view from my high rise flat was magnificent. You could see the whole of Canary Warf, then the rest of London the other side. My flat itself was a total shit hole at the moment.

Art was my passion. It didn't judge when you created it. It didn't hate, it didn't complain about life and its issues. Urgh, it sounded like I was a middle aged woman having a crisis now.

Nah, I was only twenty two. Not a midlife crisis lady... yet.

* * *

><p>My red high heels clacked against the wooden floor as I walked across the apartment, tying my long, rather fluffy at the moment, deep auburn hair back into a scruffy bun at the back of my head, yawning as I went.<p>

But then a shrill sound cut through the air, and I turned with a groan to hear my phone go off- someone was calling me. Blooming annoying-!

"Yes?" I said gruffly, trapping the phone between my ear and shoulder as I fussed with the messy bun.

_"Diana? Is that you?"_

I froze now as that voice crackled in my ear, then said, almost a stutter. "Sookie? That you girl?"

"Yeah it is." she answered, and I noticed she seemed upset more than anything, so I asked in concern. "Are you ok hon?"

"Gran's... dead." she said now, and I almost dropped the phone as the tears springed to my eyes. "Oh my god... are you ok-? How- how did it happen?"

She sighed down the phone now, then said in her Southern drawl that I had almost forgotten. "I need ya to come over for the funeral. Please?"

A silence.

"Dee, I'm asking as ya sister."

I hadn't heard her say that in so long. Since I had finnished High school, then ran off to England as soon as I could. Sookie and I had argued... our worse argument. It really did suck ass. I'd settled down in London and took up art classes, soon selling my artwork and finally making some money.

Life did have its ups and downs... urgh.

"Ok." I said in defeat, knowing that she needed me right now. "I'll book a flight and come over on a plane to New Orleans."

"Thank you." Sookie said, so heartbreakingly that I had to add, rubbing the tears from my eyes. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." she said, then I said swiftly that I would text her the details of when I was over.

Maybe life was going to get better?

Pfft. Or get worse knowing my crappy luck.

* * *

><p>The flight was booked for the next morning, and I was munching on a piece of toast as I rushed out the door with a suitcase, locking the door behind me.<p>

"Oh fuc-!" I swore now as I dropped my breakfast into a puddle, where it lay totally ruined.

What a brill start to the day (!)

The taxi arrived now, and I got inside while the driver put the case in the trunk. A yawn escaped me now, then the driver got back in, asking for where I wanted to go.

"The airport please." I smiled, then he looked impressed as we turned from my road. "Somewhere nice?"

"Louisiana."

"Oh nice. Holiday?"

"Nah, funeral."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." he swiftly apologized, and for a start I thought he was going to start apologizing like some crazy madman.

Hehe... madman. Why did I find these things funny? Huh. Childish much.

Oh well.

* * *

><p>As I got off at the airport and waited for a moment as my passport got cleared, then I was off towards the airplane, the engines humming as I walked onto the plane.<p>

Oh god. Claustrophobia was setting in now. Big time.

Dear gawd, as my dearest sis said. I hoped I didn't throw up.

Bye bye Britain. Howdy America.

* * *

><p>It was the bumpy landing in New Orleans that woke me up, my stomach churning as we landed on the tarmac with a light screech.<p>

"Oh you bloody bastard-" I swore lightly under my breath, eyes clenched shut.

As I got off the plane and towards the terminals, feeling rather rough with jetlag, I saw a bubbly blonde stood waiting, then a big grin on her face as I ran over, the argument we had the last time we met forgotten as I hugged my sister.

"Sook." I chuckled as I hugged her petite form, her high ponytail swishing into my face.

"Dee." she smiled, reminding me of a deer for a moment. Then a glass of sparkling champagne for some reason. God my mind was a strange place at times.

We headed back to her little car now and I got in, sticking my big sunglasses on as I did so. Ah, sun. I have missed you so much you beautiful thing in the sky! I was sounded like an escaped mental patient now.

But hell I was going to think Sookie-kins was one now as we chatted about the years away from each other.

Especially when she told me she was dating a vampire.

Like... WTF? That was a brilliant thought alright. What- the fudge.

"Like, really?" I asked now, curious more than anything- I'd never met another vamp before, but I'd heard about them. I didn't mind them-

Hey, one could wish Damon Salvatore or someone else like that was real huh?

Oh, please be real Klaus... I'd let that batshit crazy sexy guy bite me anytime,

Thank god Sookie couldn't hear my thoughts, or I'd be blushing right then.

"What's his name? Please don't let it be Edward. Dear gawd..."

"No." Sookie chuckled at that. "No. It's Bill."

"Bill." I scoffed. What a crap name. All you needed now was Ben, and you had the Flowerpot Men. I had to ask now-

"Have you done him yet?"

"Dee-!" Sookie scoffed now as the green trees flashed by. Urgh, reminded me too much of Scotland.

Trees, hills and sheep. A Welshmans dream with all those sheep (!)

Oh look, another tree...

"Just asking." I said sweetly, giving her my trademark smirk that she rolled her eyes at.

But now as we passed into Bon Temps, I had to wonder-

Yeah I was home. But would it be better or worse?

Probably worse.

* * *

><p><strong>My first attempt at writing a True Blood story at long last. Hope people like it and feel free to leave me a note! Next up soon if people are interested. x Nic<strong>


	2. Tears&Vodka

It was night when we arrived at the house from my childhood.

"Welcome home." Sookie sighed now, switching the engine off and getting out, me following. "This... might be a bit of a shock. I haven't had time to clear up yet." she said in a low voice, and as she switched the light on as we walked inside, a gasp escaped me as I saw the blood on the floor.

"Holy fudge bucket-!" I gasped in horror- it looked more or less like ketchup squirted all over the floor.

Sookie nodded, looking away. "I'm sorry ya had to see that."

I just shook my head, then saw the tears in her eyes. The only think I could do was pull her into my arms and let her cry into them for a moment.

"I'm here now, don't worry." I told her, my eyes closed and hugging her tightly. I did love my sister, and I knew I had hurt her feelings when I had ran off so long ago.

I did regret it... maybe if I hadn't done it, Gran would still be here...

There was a knock on the front door now, and Sookie went. "Oh- that'll be Bill."

"Flowerpot Bill?"

She tutted and slapped my arm playfully. "Don't be so mean Dee." then walked over to the door and smiled at me. Well, she was taking a gamble- I could have gone apeshit and staked her boyfriend before I even got to actually meet him. Huh. I was going mad for sure.

Sookie opened the door now, and that vampire, Flowerpot Bill, was stood there. He was... handsome I suppose. In an old fashioned way. His hair was kinda cute anyway.

"Bill, this is Diana." Sookie said now, face a wide grin. I could see she was fighting past the pain of losing Gran. She always was the strongest of us both. The Stackhouse sisters.

Billy boy frowned a little at me for a start, then said in, yep, you guessed it, a Southern accent. My own was somewhat tainted by my British one by now, so I had a pretty weird accent. All the guys I had met thought it hot... but fuck guys. Well, not literally. I never had, never would. Heartbreakers the lot of them.

"Ah, your sister." he said, then held out a hand to me. I saw Sookies eyes flicker to me, looking rather nervous in case I blew him off. But that wasn't me. I took his hand and found it freezing. Creepy...

"Diana." he said as he let go, and I had to fight back a snort of laughter on how he said my name. Duh-ana. Not Dee-ana. Wow. My name sounded dumb now.

"Bill." I smiled sweetly, and wondered if he would say anything about me pronouncing his name as Beeel. Hehe. I was such a bitch.

"A pleasure to finally meet you." he added now, charming me a tad- he was a nice guy. Hang on, vamp.

I'd almost forgotten he was a vampire.

Sookie-kins was relieved anyway.

* * *

><p>When she and Flowerpot Bill went into the living room, I grabbed a mop and water and set it to the kitchen floor, trying not to feel sick as I mopped up the blood.<p>

Urgh, bet Bill could tell what blood type she was from all the way in there. Eurgh.

It was a slow process as I worked, and as I almost finished, a voice behind me said.

_"She talks about you quite often."_

I jumped a little, putting a hand on my heart as Bill spoke from the doorway. "Jeez man! Don't do that!"

"Sorry." he apologized, then I chuckled. "Don't worry. Jason's done much worse to me."

Bill watched me for a moment, then I wondered. "What does she say about me?"

The vampy walked forwards and sat down at the chair at the table, lifting up his feet as I mopped the last bit up.

"She misses you." he told me in that annoying accent of his. If he called me Duh-ana one more time, I'd knock his head off. Jokes. I'd be too scared to even try.

But his words made me look at him in surprise. "She does?"

He nodded. "She does."

I walked over to the sink and tipped the bloody water down it, thinking hard- had she forgiven me for my mistakes-? I really hoped so...

"So anyway Billy-"

"Bill."

"Bill." I chuckled, then turned to him, drying off my hands. "You love my sis yeah?"

He nodded. "Yes, I do."

I smiled, then said in a rather sisterly way. "She's my sister. So if you hurt her in anyway, I'll stick a stake up you ass."

Bill chuckled at that, then said to me in a sincere voice. "Diana-" Duh-ana... "-I would never intentionally hurt Sookie."

"Good." I said, then let childish curiosity take a hold of me. "You have fangs?" He nodded, then bared them at me, and I had to shake my head and go in a low voice. "That is so cool."

He snicked them away now, then I had to laugh. "I met a vampire."

"You're not afraid then?" he mused as I finished up. I shook my head and had to say. "I see no problem with vamps like you. You're just like us. Just... more-" I searched for a word and cringed as I arrived at. "Vampy."

"I'm honored." he said, then I stood up, a light smile on my face.

"I'm heading to Merlottes." I added now, then poked my head into the living room and yelled to Sookie, taking her by surprise.

"I'm off to see Sammy. Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

Hello? Gran had died... I could be more sensitive at least.

Meh, I failed.

* * *

><p>It was Tara who I met first, and she screamed, proceeding to throw her arms around me in the process, yelling. "Bitch! When did you get here?"<p>

_"Let me- g-go and I'll tell yo-you!"_

I coughed as she did so, that massive grin on her face as she yelled to the bar. "Hey Sam, get ya ass out here now!"

There was a clatter now, then I saw the man himself. Then shock.

"Diana is that really you-?" he said in surprise, then he walked over and hugged me tightly. I did have a thing for Sammy when I was younger, but hey- I was a wuss in the name of love. Always had, always will.

Huh. I'd probably die a virgin knowing my ultra crappy luck.

Tara dragged me to the booth now, Sam close behind.

"So why are ya back?" Tara asked, never stopping that grin. I sighed and looked down, Tara understanding. "Oh. Sorry girl." she hugged my shoulders as I chuckled weakly.

Sam sent that grin at me now, and a smile escaped my morose expression. "It's ok. So... it's murder I take it?"

Tara just hugged me again, making the memories come flooding back-

Here I really did have friends.

* * *

><p>The next day was the funeral, and for one stupid second, I wondered why Flowerpot Bill wasn't there. Duh, he's a vamp! Wakey wakey Duh-ana... daylight?<p>

As I pulled my black knee length dress on, it finally hit me that Gran was dead. She wasn't coming back...

The photo of me when I was ten and her was on the side, and I let a tear leak out as I looked at it. I was close to her, but not as close as Sookie and Tara.

Huh. I had made so many mistakes in life.

Sookie wasn't the only one that was losing it when I heard the whispering at maybe Grans death was suspicious, that she bought it on herself by associating herself with Bill.

As I stood up in the chapel, I left the paper on which I had wrote my speech. It just didn't feel... right anymore to read that one out.

Everyone stared at me now as I stood up, glancing once at the coffin as I said. "I was never the perfect granddaughter. I never pretended to be... but Gran-" I smiled weakly. "She always stood by my decisions. Even when I left Bon Temps to run away to England... She cared about me and helped me set up. The thing is... I never said thank you." tears were pouring down my face now. "And now I'll never get chance to." I had to sit back down now as the tears flowed.

I had never felt so depressed in my life... well, maybe mom and dads funeral too.

Everyone was dying around us now.

* * *

><p>Later on, I was sat alone outside, staring up at the sky, not able to think of anything to say, think or do.<p>

_"Gran knew you cared."_

I looked up now to see Sookie, and she sighed as she sat down next to me. "Maybe." I mused, staring up at the sunset- no doubt Bill would be here soon.

"I'll be back later." I muttered now, standing up, but she grabbed my hand and said in a worried voice. "You're not thinking straight. Come inside."

I felt so cold and empty. A sigh escaped me as I pulled my hand away, then I walked inside and picked up a big bottle of vodka.

"Diana!" Sookie called after me now, scowling. But I ignored her and walked off into the woods, wanting to be alone with this lovely bottle of pain relief.

"All my bloody fault-" I kept hearing myself saying as I walked, taking the odd swig from my vodka bottle, tears streaming down my face as I went.

A loose root caught my feet now, making me trip over onto the muddy ground, the bottle rolling from my hand. I sighed and watched the last bits drain away, but I grabbed it and drank the last few drops, letting the bottle drop behind me with a _thump._

"Goddamn." I groaned, lying back against the ground, my eyes flickering closed for a second, but then I pulled myself to my feet and just walked.

How far I walked eluded me, but I finally let the pains in my legs get to me and I sat down against a wall of some bar, closing my eyes-

Passing drunk out my face seemed rather reasonable to be honest.

Just my luck that it was a vampire bar...

Life sucked ass.

* * *

><p><strong>And the next:) thanks for the lovely reviews and watches so far! Next should be up later on. Reviews very much loved! x Nic<strong>


	3. Iceman

**Thanks for the interest- my first TB fic, so I hope people like it. Feel free to drop me a note! I'd love to hear what you think.**

* * *

><p>What woke me up eluded me.<p>

Maybe it was the squeaking of the leather seat as I fell off and woke with a start. I looked up now, my head pounding the whole time.

Where the hell was I-? It didn't look like any place I'd ever been. To skanky as well.

The light was streaming in as I got up and looked around- I had been on a seat in a bar anyway. Probably the one I passes out outside against.

A hand had to raise to my neck now, but to my relief, I found no tell tale signs that a vampy had been nomming on my neck.

Could have been worse. Could have been Edward Cullen.

Kill me now if that had happened.

A clink now alerted me to someone else in the deserted bar. It was a gingery kind of woman, but when she noticed me, she gasped in shock and put a hand over her heart. Overacting much?

"Gawd, you gave me such a shock. Who the hell are you?" she asked, scowling near the end. I was speechless, so I waved a hand to the seat behind me, genuinely lost for words.

"I jus'... woke up here." was all I could say, and the woman relaxed as she sighed in relief. "Oh, yeah. Eric told me he picked up a stray outside last night."

My eyebrow rose now. "Stray? Thank you (!) I just came from my grans funeral thank you very much... and I still think I could drink some more!" I was feeling more than pissed off now by the end, and the woman was silent, then said. "What's ya name?"

"Diana. Diana Stackhouse." I replied, and the woman nodded. "I'm Ginger."

I looked around now at the club- modern but rather gothic I must admit. Scratch that, more like a strippers bar. And there was a throne like chair in the corner... bet the owner of this place was a right big fat dickhead then.

Pfft, showoff.

"Where am I?" I had to ask now, looking around and walking up to the bar where the woman was cleaning the surfaces. "Fangtasia, where else do you think?"

Like what the fudge-?

"Who the hell came up with that name?" I had to scoff, and Ginger raised an eyebrow. "Girl, you're in a vampire bar."

Ok, I officially felt fear, panic and shock roll through me, and Ginger laughed. "You didn't know?"

"I remember passing out outside, that's about it." I said, then looked at the girl- she had to be human, for she was standing in the sunlight. If she was a vamp, she would be KFV by now.

Kentucky Fried Vampire that was.

"Ya lucky it was Eric that found ya last night. Other vamps wouldna' been so kind."

Yeah Eric. Dump me in your club. What if people had been ogling over me? Urgh. He was probably some bloody pervert.

"This Eric's a vampire yeah?" I inquired now as Ginger finished cleaning the side. I hadn't noticed what she was wearing before, but jeez it was short.

Did all girl around here dress like slags? Probably.

"Yeah, he owns the bar." Ginger explained, then went. "Oh! He wanted me to tell ya something when ya woke up."

"Mmhmm? Like 'fang off?'"

"No, he wanted ya to come back at sundown, before the place opens tonight."

I frowned like hell now.

"Why?" I scowled, and she shook her head. "I got no idea."

"Fun (!)" Was all I could say, then I glanced at the time- almost one in the afternoon. Oh crap, Sookie was going to be apeshit about me running off like that. "I gotta be goin'" I sighed now, and Ginger just piped up with.

"Make sure you come."

Urgh, ya gotta be kiddin' me.

* * *

><p>My prediction was correct, and Sookie had been so worried about me taking off.<p>

"Where the hell have ya been?" she yelled at me now as I walked in. Urgh, so loud I had to raise a hand and go. "Not so loud. My head hurts."

"Have you been drinking?" she scowled, but then overlooked that and said. "Where the hell were you last night? Do you know how worried I was-!"

I snapped now, then yelled back, my auburn hair quivering and dark sapphire eyes narrowed. "Shut- _up! _You're not the only one who's torn over Gran! And for the record, her dying wasn't my fault! And you're making it sound like it is! So shut up!"

Sookie was shocked into silence, then she shook her head slightly, tears in her Bambi eyes. "I never blamed you for her death."

"You were probably thinking it." Was all I could say back, walking forwards and sitting down at the table, my eyes dull. Sookie was silent, but then she sighed and said, sitting opposite while the chair scraped back.

"Ya my little sister. I'm supposed to worry about you." she said, tears still sparkling in her eyes. I smiled a little, then let her hug me for a moment.

"So where have ya been?" she asked now, letting me go. I chuckled darkly, then said in a low voice. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

I laughed. "Some vamp bar in Shreveport."

The effect was instant- Sookie froze like a deer in the face of a tiger. "Not Fangtasia was it?"

A frown appeared on my face at that, and I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"You could have gotten hurt!" she said indignantly now, big sister mode kicking in once more, so I had to speak up with.

"Hey- I passed out. If it wasn't for tha' vamp Eric I probably would have been lunch. Or breakfast."

"Eric?" she said dully now, and that wasn't a good sign. "Eric saved you?"

"Well, he yanked me inside and I'm devoid of nibble marks. So... yeah, I think so. He wants me to go over tonight to see him-"

"Hell no ya not!" Sookie scowled at me, confirming my thoughts- she knew this Eric. "Why?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes. "Because..." she searched for a word. "He's a dick."

"O... k... is he hot?"

"Dee!" Sookie just said, making me roll my eyes- she'd gotten so serious and boring lately. "Aren't you late for work?" I asked now, and her eyes widened as she looked up at the clock. _"Shit-!" _she swore, hurriedly yanking her hair into that swishin' blonde ponytail once more, running towards the bedroom where I could hear her hurriedly getting changed.

"I need a cup of coffee." I complained loudly now, and she yelled back. "We're out!"

"What the hell..." I groaned, then followed Sookie out, making her ask why I was getting into the car with her.

_"I want my friking coffee!"_

* * *

><p>Merlottes was only buzzing a little when we arrived, and Sam looked half asleep at the counter, so I poked him and asked with a grin.<p>

"Late night?"

He nodded, then closed his eyes once more- always the same Sammy.

_"Dee?"_

That familiar voice popped up behind me now, and I saw bumbling bro Jason walk in, then almost throw himself at me. I did see him the previous day, but my passing out moment had somewhat delayed our meeting.

"How are you?" he asked me with that boyish grin, then looked to Sam. "Get the girl a coffee."

I sighed in relief-

Someone who actually knew me.

Jason was always the bumbly brother. Always got in trouble too. He filled me in now on what had been happening, and who was dead.

Man, I swore I should write some murder mysteries about this place. It was fangtastic material. Hehe. Fang.

_Where the hell was my coffee?_

* * *

><p>The day went by rather quickly, and soon I remembered that I was heading home this morning. But now I didn't want to leave just yet.<p>

It was twilight now, and I was sat on a fallen tree overlooking a little lake, sketchbook in one hand and watercolors in the other. The amount of green out here was really beautiful, but after a while, it got annoying.

Trees, squirrels... green.

Oh, another tree!

But it was great to paint, and I had already done most of the town in my detailed watercolor sketchbook.

I looked at the time now- it was getting late, which meant that it was early for those vamps

Sookie said not to go again... but since when did I ever listen? That'd be boring.

I found the car that used to belong to me so long ago. A nice blue Ford Mustang. A little rusty around the edges now, but still in perfect working order.

The drive to Shreveport didn't take too long, and the dying rays of the sun were nearly gone as I parked up, then knocked on the closed door.

It opened a moment later, and Ginger faced me. "Wow. Ya actually came." she mused, letting me in. I laughed. "I'm no coward ta. Now, where's this owner huh?"

Ginger walked over to the bar and glanced at the time. "Hmm, give it ten. Not awake yet."

"Lazy vamps (!)" I chuckled, sitting down on the leather seat, tapping a finger on the surface of the table, waiting.

It was almost ten minuets later that I heard a clatter, then found out it was Ginger dropping a spoon, not this mysterious, 'dick' Eric. But now she said, grabbing her bag before she left. "He's in his office, over there and through the opposite door." she nodded to a door now, and I smiled. "Thanks." getting up and walking over, trying not to feel nervous. But it was hard not to-

He was a god knows how old vamp after all.

I walked forwards and went to knock on the door, but before I could, there was a voice from inside telling me to come in.

Well, here went nothing.

Please don't be Edward Cullen... please...

The office was of good size, and sat behind the desk was no Edward. God, even comparing these two men would be a crime towards this guy.

"Close the door behind you please." he said, looking up with icy eyes. I did so and walked forwards, sitting down on the chair opposite he indicated to me.

Whoever thought blondes could get so hot? Well this one bloody was. Sex on legs.

"Umm... hello?" I asked now, and he put his chin on his hands, elbows on the table. "Your accent intrigues me. Where are you from?" he quietly said now. Even his voice was yummy.

"Uh, I lived here until the end of school, then moved to England."

"Interesting." was all he could say now, and I frowned. "What is?"

He ignored me once more, then sat back, surveying me through those ice blue eyes. "Ginger informed me that you are Diana Stackhouse, Sookie Stackhouses younger sister."

"Um... yes I am." I said, feeling nervous. He wouldn't stop staring into my eyes. Almost like he was trying to read my mind like Sookie tried and failed. Eric nodded, then I asked. "You know my sister?"

"I have met her yes. Do you have the same abilities as her?"

"Well, she can't get into my head if that's what you mean." I said, the nerves getting to me- bet he could hear how fast my heart was going.

"You have a last name?" I asked now, surprising myself at how bold I was acting. Eric stood up now, making me jump and squeak a little. He walked over to a box now and rummaged through it, pulling out a phone charger.

"Northman." he answered, and I misheard.

"Iceman?"

"Northman." he corrected me, plugging the charger in and crouching down, giving a nice view. As he stood up and walked over to me, I realized how... tall he was. Well over 6'0 and I was only 5'5, nearly 5'6. He towered over me.

"Why did you leave Bon Temps?" he asked me now, looking down in his dark attire. I just said. "Rebellious?"

Eric chuckled at that, taking me by surprise once more- I wasn't expecting it and another squeak escaped me. But he ignored that and said. "You don't seem the rebellious type."

"Pfft, then ya don't know me at all."

He looked so... intrigued by me now once more, and I asked hesitantly. "Why did you want to see me?"

The bastard ignored me again as he asked in that gorgeous voice again. I couldn't place his own accent now- it was different anyway. "What did you do in England?"

"I worked as an artist." I answered, and he raised an eyebrow. "What type of art?"

"Everything. Well, anything that takes my fancy... you ask a lot of questions Iceman."

"It's Northman." he answered back immediately, prompting me to ask once more. "Why did you want to see me?"

Iceman cocked his head a little, then said. "You were collapsed outside my club. I wanted a thank you."

My expression turned into a scowl now, and I had to say in annoyance. "Your club? I didn't even bloody know where I was! Why should I say thank you-!"

"Because I saved you." he said again in that frustratingly calm voice, eyes not leaving me once the whole time. Bloody frustrating vamp.

"Saved me? Like what the hell-!" I scoffed, getting up and glared down at him behind his desk once more. He just looked at me, then raised an eyebrow, making me groan and say. "Thank you."

"See? That wasn't too hard was it?" he smirked, putting his hands together and frustrating me. But now he spoke once more, frowning a little. "You say you paint anything?"

"Yes..." I said, wondering what he had in mind. Eric stood up once more, and yep, squeak escaped me as he towered once more. "Follow me Dolphin."

"Wh-? Hang on-! Did you just call me a dolphin-!" I was annoyed now as I followed him into the main room, then he stopped before a blank piece of wall next to the bar

"There's something missing from this place. Maybe you could paint a canvas to put there. I'll pay you for your services of course."

Yeah mate, if you were thinking of another 'service' I'd bloody stab him with a paintbrush!

"What kind of canvas were you thinking off?" I asked now, folding my arms. Eric looked at the space, then mused. "Something modern. Something that would fit in here."

"Blood (!)"

"Hmm, no." he just, not looking at me for a moment, but now he did and said. "You decide what it is."

I was taken aback now- it had gone from a meeting of sorts to a business proposition now. He must have trusted that I was good, because he left it up to me. Jeez, what a vampy vamp.

"I don't know when I can do it though. My equipment is back in England." I explained now, and he nodded, walking around the counter and going to somewhere under it, pulling out a little box that he unlocked and asked. "How much do you need for equipment?"

"Um..."

"Will five hundred cover it?" he asked, looking over to me. I choked a little at the amount, then said weakly. "Uh, yes it will."

"Good." he said, closing the little box and putting it away, putting the money into my hand and said. "How long do you think you'll need?"

"It depends." I said truthfully, and he nodded. "Ok Dolphin."

A scowl escaped me now. "Why are you calling me that?"

"You squeak like one." he simply said, and a smirk appeared on his face. "Hmmf. Iceman." I said, turning away towards the door.

"And Dolphin?"

_"What!"_

"You had better do a good job." He said, and I stormed out the door to the car, then yanked my sketchbook out, poking my head back round the door and yelled.

_"Look at this then Iceman!" _Then threw the thing at him that he caught neatly, that smirk on his face once more as I got in the car and drove off, banging my head a little against the wheel.

Now I'd been bloody employed in a way by this damn Eric Iceman.

Whatever next?


	4. The Dark Side Of The Moon

When I got back to the house, it was all quiet. I was expecting Sookie to be pissed off in the extreme. But hey, I wasn't complaining about her being elsewhere.

As I pushed the door open, I walked into the living room to sit down when I froze and just went, "Oh fucking hell!" when I saw her and her bloody vampire at it on the sofa. It made her jump anyway, and grab the coat on the back of the sofa to hide her.

"Uhh, hi Dee-?" she said weakly, looking and no doubt feeling embarrassed... and so she should have done! Bloody anyone could have walked in!

And on that note, I just walked out and back to my room, collapsing onto the bed and feeling sour- yeah, even my sister had a guy, in a way, now... and I had nothing. But what was new there?

There was a knock on the door now, and I stayed silent as Sookie called. "Diana? Where have you been?"

I snorted in laughter, then called back. "Doesn' matter! Get back to ya boyfriend... and please not on the sofa."

"Dee... have ya been to see Eric?" the door opened now, and she walked in, a scowl on her face and in her dark blue dressing gown.

"So what if I have?" I scoffed, and Sookie groaned exasperatedly. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. Employed me actually."

_"Diana Rose Stackhouse if you get up on that pole-!"_

I laughed at that and looked her in the eye- she thought I was going to slut myself off? Not a chance! "Actually, he asked me to do him a canvas for the bar. Paid me well too."

"Oh."Sookie said with a frown, then added. "A canvas? Of what?"

"Up to me." I shrugged, and Sookie looked blankly at me for a moment, then said suspiciously. "And no vamp got ya?"

I growled under my breath now and yanked down the covers, showing her my neck. "Happy now? Huh-!"

Why the hell was I losing my temper? Probably all this damn stress and bloody vampires. Bloody quite literally. I got up now and grabbed my jacket, leaving the house once more and grabbing my keys, driving off as I lost my temper once more and hit the wheel.

* * *

><p>"Fuck, fuck, <em>fuck-!<em>" I yelled now, putting my head against the wheel as I pulled over in the woods.

Tears were in my eyes now as I sat back, sniffing them away. None of this would have happened if I hadn't come back to Bon Temps.

There was a knock on the window now, and my head snapped up to see a blonde head, then familiar icy eyes.

"Piss off." Was my greeting, and the door opened, the asshole getting in.

"You cry so loud." he mused, and I scowled, looking to him. "Go away then stalker."

"First I'm Iceman, now I'm a stalker?" he said, eyebrow raised so much that I snapped back. "Both. A Stalker Iceman. Why are you even here?"

Iceman was silent for a moment, then said, adjusting the rearview mirror. "Business, actually. You're not that special."

I scoffed at that, then said in a sour voice. "Get out my car. Now."

Iceman looked at my tears now, then asked. "Why are you crying?"

"Stop asking so many questions. And piss _off!_" I hissed, then got out the car, jumping almost a foot into the air when he was stood before me. I pushed hard against his chest now, shoving him aside. He may have been tall, but I was strong for my petiteness.

I looked back, and Iceman was gone as fast as he had arrived. I walked back to my car and leaned against it, feeling the cool night air blow against my skin. It was quite pleasant really.

But Iceman just had to ruin the mood, didn't he?

Bloody vampires.

* * *

><p>I slept in the car that night, not wanting to go back to Sookie and that house. It would be arguing some more no doubt, and I just couldn't face it.<p>

But sisters always fought, didn't they? Man... that sucked ass.

When morning came and Bon Temps's vampires were (thank god) fast asleep, I made my way home.

But on my way back, I heard fire engines and a house fire was being put out. Man, hoped no one was inside at the time.

When I got home, Sookie was crying, sat at the kitchen table with the tears streaming down her face. "Sook?" I frowned in concern, but she got up and ran over, throwing her arms over me and sobbed into my shoulder.

"Bill's dead." she said now, and I froze, thinking about that fire. He hadn't been in it had he-?

From what Sookie told me, he had been.

God, we both weren't having too much luck in the boyfriend department now.

Sooks was morose all day, and she just sat at the dinner table, staring at the flowers she had bought, listening to the rain splattering against the window, slowing down to a stop.

"Are you ok?" I asked her now, and she looked up, eyes still red. "Mmhmm." she said, forcing out a small smile, then asked. "When are you leaving?"

I frowned for a start, then understood- back to England.

"Not yet." I replied, and I meant it- I didn't want to leave just yet. This place was too intriguing, and I had a job to do. To Iceman that was.

Besides, Sookie-kins needed me now that Flowerpot Bill was dead.

Sookie got up now that it had stopped raining, and picked up the flowers. "I'll be back later." she said, picking up the keys and coat, leaving soon after.

I sat down on the sofa now, then sighed, looking for my sketchbook. Oh yeah, Iceman had it didn't he... urgh. He was getting so inconvenient.

I went into my car now, then froze as I found something on my passenger side- my sketchbook. Had he returned it last night? Business my ass. But then again, I was his business.

* * *

><p>The night had closed in well and truly now, and I was sketching out ideas for that canvas Iceman wanted. I was muse-less completely.<p>

And Sookie didn't come back that night as well. So I let her stay out without worrying- she needed her space.

I curled up on the sofa now, my eyes closing as I nodded off.

_Oh Diana..._

I opened my eyes now, then frowned- someone had called me. A yawn escaped as I pulled myself to my feet, then tried the lightswitch, but it wouldn't come on, making me scowl- damn thing.

A light bang echoed now, and made my head snap up- the back door was open, blowing in the wind, the rain coming in onto the floor.

"Sookie?" I called, my frown deepening all the time, but there was no one there.

_Diana..._

There was someone there, but where?

I walked forwards, looking suspicious as I reached for the door, but someone grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall, making me scream. Even more so when I saw those icy eyes.

"Hello Diana." he smirked, then fangs shot out, and in an instant, were buried in my neck, making me scream in pain.

_"No!"_

I sat up with a gasp, chest heaving as I realized it was all a dream. A nightmare.

"Bloody vampires..." I sighed, then got up and walked over to the bathroom and ran a bath, feeling exhausted. At least it was all a dream, not reality.

But then again-

No, no, no. Don't think that kind of thing with a bloody vampire. Especially him. He was probably god knows how old as well.

Wow. I was fascinated by this vamp well and truly.

I glanced at the time- Sookie would be in work by now.

* * *

><p>The dream was still in my mind when I pulled up outside the bar, niggling away. I rubbed my neck absentmindedly as I shut the door behind me and went inside.<p>

It was a bit busy as I went up to the bar, then Sookie appeared next to me, a big grin on her face that made me say in realization.

"He's alive I take it?"

"Mmhm." she smiled, then said as she went to walk away. "We're babysitting Arlenes kids tonight."

_"Oh hell no-!"_

Sookie rolled her eyes and threw her towel at me. "Go somewhere else then!"

I rolled my own eyes now, and sighed in defeat- she could be such a pain sometimes.

At least Flowerpot Bill was alive. Sookie was happy, that was all I wanted.

Well, Sook got it right-

I did piss off somewhere else.

* * *

><p>That night, the door of the bar was unlocked by now, people going in and out. Vamps that was. The amount of leather they were wearing made me raise my eyebrow. It was like they'd killed all the cows or whatever themselves.<p>

Eww.

I pushed the door open now, and the music hit me head on. Bloody hell how loud? Didn't these vamps have super hearing or something? Eardrum bursting or what?

As I walked through the place, the vamps looked at me, some with hunger in their eyes too that made me feel uneasy. A vamp stood in my way now, his hair long and black, eyes on mine and a smirk on his face.

"Lost are we?" he smirked, reaching out a hand to grab my arm, but then a voice called.

_"Stop."_

The vampire looked behind him now, and I saw Eric, sat in all his vampy glory on his 'throne.' He was looking at the vampire in distaste for a moment, then the vampire before me said in a low voice. "Sorry Sheriff, I didn't realize she was yours."

_His? I wasn't his! You had to be bloody joking._

The vampire left now, and Iceman nodded for me to come over. After a moments hesitation, walked over and stood before him. "Hello Iceman." I said, and he did that smile/smirk of his. "And why do we have a little dolphin in our presence?" he asked, and I snorted in defiance, then wondered something.

"Did that guy say Sheriff?"

Iceman nodded, then said. "Yes, he did."

"Of what exactly?" I wondered, and he chuckled, taking me aback by it... oh my god he smiled! Shocking. "That doesn't matter Dolphin."

"Stop calling me that. And I am not yours!" I hissed back, and he smirked once more. "You will be."

"Try it." I said, leaning forwards and smirking. He got right into my face and said. "Don't worry. I will." I didn't back away now, even though our noses were very nearly touching. I refused to move away, but he refused to back off, and all eyes were on us now, so I backed off.

"How is my canvas coming along?" he asked now, raising a glass to his lips for the moment. Bet it was blood. Lovely (!) I sighed. "A little slow. I have a few ideas in my sketchbook-"

"Where is this sketchbook?"

"You blooming well know. You left it in my car." I said pointedly and he just said. "Could you bring it here?"

I was taken aback, but then I left before he could say anything else, grabbing my sketchbook and returned to the pounding club, hungry eyes following me through the crowd.

Eek.

"Here-" I said, giving it to him. Iceman opened the sketchbook now, went past my old ones and scanned the new ones. "You have quite the talent little Dolphin."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't look away. He hmm-ed now, then held up the one of the red one. It was a picture of a dancer, but completely done in rough lines of red and black, making it rather dark and gothic. Which he obviously liked.

"I like this one." he told me now, and Iceman gave me the sketchbook back, and I nodded. "Ok. That one is is then." then I went to walk off, but he called. "Make sure you use your talent. I shall see you soon."

"Oh hell ya won't." I smirked, then turned my back on Iceman, walking out and ignoring the vamps that stared as I walked out.

That bloody vampire. I so wanted to wring his neck sometimes...

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers for the lovely reviews, so heres a new chappie. Finally getting interesting now:) Reviews very much loved! I'd love to wake up to a few emails in my inbox. x Nic<strong>


	5. Safer To Hate Her

_It was as I started on my painting, stood before the easle that slightly cool hands touched my waist, and then lips crushed the nape of my neck, murmuring against my now boiling skin._

_"Your sister won't be too happy about this."_

_I chuckled at that, then set my brush down, turning to face those ice colored eyes, going. "She has a vamp of her own... why can't I?"_

_"Well, you are the little sister."_

_"I'm not little!"_

_He just leaned forwards and said in my ear, voice seductively dark. "I know you're not." After that, he moved from my ear to my lips, both of us pausing for just a second before kissing each other hungrily._

_"Dee? Diana-?"_

The paint brush fell from my hand at that, and I realized in an instant that I'd been daydreaming.

Oh god... daydreaming about Eric.

I now looked back to Sookie who had been the one to pull me out my little moment of lust, and chuckled. "Sorry. Didn't sleep too well last night."

She raised an eyebrow, and I knew she was trying to discern my thoughts... but she never could.

Thank bloody goddy god.

"Yeah..." she said, and from her tone, she knew I was lying. But for now, she let it slide as she said. "I gotta head out."

"Ok."

"To Erics."

There was that yummy bastards name again, and I couldn't help myself as I looked back to her and frowned. "Why?"

She groaned lightly, then sighed. "He needs my help. Mental stuff it seems like."

Yeah, 'mental stuff' was our way of saying 'mindreading.'

"Well bye-bye." I told her, and Sookie raised an eyebrow. "I was expecting you to want to come."

What the hell-? She was asking me if I wanted to come-? Either she was scared... or something more.

"Really (?)" I retorted, giving the picture another line of red paint, and Sookie looked to it, going. "That's come along brilliantly. Eric better like it."

"Oh, I'll make him." I said conversationally, giving a black stroke or two now, then stood back, cocking my head a little. "I think... we may just be done."

"Will it dry in time to take along?"

"Mmhmm. Fast drying paint. Eric gave me enough money to get the really good stuff... like a pair of heels."

Sookie snorted, then shook her head, going. "I don't know how you can like him. He's an ass."

"A hot piece of ass you have to admit." I said lightly, and she smirked. "Diana."

I just shrugged, then blew on the slightly wet parts of the painting, then nodded. "Right. I'm done. He better like this or I'll ram it over his head... if I could reach."

To be honest, I don't know how Sookie put up with me.

**-THEDEVILSPLAYGROUND-**

But to my surprise, we really did go to Icemans bar, and the first thing he said, infuriatingly, as we came through the door-

_"I thought I could hear you squeaking."_

Great (!) He was on about the dolphin jokes again.

"Spare it Iceman." I just told him, going over to the bar and leaned against it, folding my arms and pouted. Of course, he had to notice that too, but I just said before he could start to call me Pouty-

"Your painting's done."

He looked mildly surprised at that, then asked. "Where is it?"

"In the car."

"Go and get get." Eric asked- I mean, ordered me, and I frowned. "Who do you think you are _mate? _I'm not your slave!"

He just walked over to me and pretty much said with his eyes _If I could get away with it, I would. _But he just said. "Come on. Behave now."

I slapped his hand away as it moved nearer to me, and then walked back out again, more or less grumbling to myself. Jeez, this man was so... _rude-! _I wanted to slap him as hard as I could, but knew he'd probably bite me then. Actually, he'd probably rape me instead. He looked like a rapist. Oh hell... what if he was a rapist-?

Wow. Even hearing my own thoughts made me realize how nuts I sounded.

It was when I heard a scream inside that I realized how long I'd been outside, and just ran towards the scream, recognizing it as sister dearests.

And it would be just my luck that I got a faceful of blood as I walked in.

The canvas was still mercifully outside on the car seat, but I had become a living one now. I just looked down at my shirt, seeing the scarlet. But... at least I wasn't as bad as Sookie.

"I'll just... um... be back in a moment..." I muttered, heading back outside where I wiped my hand on my mercifully untouched jeans. The same couldn't be said for my shirt.

I snagged the canvas and just went back inside where Eric tittered, looking amused more than anything. "Red suits you."

"Shut up... right now." I snapped, and Eric just said, folding his arms. "We have business to discuss."

_"I'm covered in blood-!"_

Sookie emerged now, looking distinctly slutty as we said in England. She saw me now and just said. "Get in the car Dee."

"Not just yet." Eric piped up now, and I looked to him again, glaring- was he trying to make my life, mine and my sisters a total misery-?

Probably.

Sookie just said. "I'm not leaving without her."

Eric sighed a little. "I'd love to let her go with you, but we have business to finish. I'll see to it that she gets back without a scratch on her."

Sookie looked at the vampire, then scoffed. "I don't believe you. A-hole."

Eric still wasn't fazed, saying instead. "Then I'll personally drive her home to the front door."

Well, at least I was important enough for the personal treatment (!)

The tension could be cut by a knife, and Bill spoke now. "Eric means what he says." But his tone at the end said _You better._

Eric just stayed silent, then Sookie looked to me, going. "See you at home."

"Bye..." I just muttered as they left, and then Eric said to me. "Even though you look perfectly ravishable in red, I suspect you want to change?"

"No shit Batman..." I grumbled, and he nodded to the toilets, going. "I'll have Pam bring you a shirt that'll suit you."

In the toilets, I washed the blood of me best I could. When Pam arrived, Erics slut or whatever she was, she had a black button up shirt in her hand that she gave to me, and I raised an eyebrow in suspicion, going as I held it up. "Is this Erics?"

"He insisted on the personal touch." She next to smirked, and I scoffed- the bloody cheek on him. But now she just added. "You've caught his attention. Not many can achieve that."

"Lucky me (!)" I muttered, and she chuckled once more, going. "I'll go and rescue that painting before-"

"You do that." I just snapped, going into the cubical and slamming the door deliberately hard so head honcho would hear.

It was definitely Erics shirt, as it was big and loose on me, plus it came to my knees. I just buttoned it to the top, feeling sour at the fact I had to wear his damn shirt.

Huh. I could even smell the cologne on it. Expensive stuff too.

At least he had taste.

"You look positively delicious now." He told me as I came out, and I laughed incredulously. "Why didn't you just tell me to walk around in my underwear and bra or something (?)"

"Feel free to." He smirked, leaning back on that stupid freaking throne he had. He was watching me with amusement in his eyes, but then-

"Your painting is up."

I looked around now to the wall, seeing that it was indeed up. Saved from any blood splatters, and it looked nice there.

When I turned to face him again, I jolted a little as I found myself staring into his chest, making me back up and hiss. "Ever hear of personal space-!"

But he seemed to ignore that, as he leaned forwards for a moment, at my neck. For a start, I thought he was going to bite me, but then he just said-

"You smell... different."

"Excuse me?"

"Hmm... strange." He just muttered, then straightened up once more, looking down at me as he asked. "How much do you want for it? We never settled on a price."

"Umm-" I just said, trying not to look him in the eye, knowing that he'd use it against me in some way.

"I'll send you the money tomorrow." He said now, and I shut up, knowing that he'd been fair. Then again, he'd already given me five hundred on just the equipment.

A man of expensive tastes it seemed.

"Ok." I could only say, and he looked to the time, saying. "I gave my word that I would take you home."

That seemed to be our cue, for he walked over to his chair once more and picked up his jacket, yanking it on and said. "Come on little dolphin. Unless you're scared?"

"Me? Not on your undead life."

I stalked past him and out the door, knowing that he was smirking once more-

Such an infuriating man, vampire he was.

**-THEDEVILSPLAYGROUND-**

I had a feeling that he'd have a flash car, and I was right-

The shiny red Corvett was waiting in a parking lot, and he said, almost smugly. "Ladies first?"

"Unless you are (?)" I retorted, knowing myself that was a failure of a line. But I got in the passenger side and didn't look as he got in, saying. "Are you going to ignore me?"

A silence.

"I thought so." He mused, then started up the engine with a growl, pulling out with a crunch of tarmac.

When we got back to Sookies, he parked up outside and turned the engine off. I went to get out, but the lock suddenly clicked and I scowled. "What the hell-? Eric, let me out now."

He smirked a tiny fraction. "Not just yet."

"Gonna eat me instead (?)" I full on smirked and so did he as he replied. "I'll consider it." He raised a hand now, then went to my collar that was twisted, undoing it. I felt his cool fingers brush my neck, sending a strange little jolt through me at his touch.

Oooh. Umm... awkward.

"I annoy you don't I?" He asked now, and I scoffed, nodding. "More than anything."

Eric seemed a little conflicted, then said. "There's one more thing I want from you tonight."

_God help him if it was something 'virgin' related-!_

"Oh?" I said coldly, but then he just leaned forwards, crashing his lips to mine for a minuet before smirking against my own. "That."

I felt a rush of heat shoot through me, and I just managed to say. "Can you unlock the door now?"

The locks opened, and he just said before I got out. "You'll be thinking about me tonight."

"Yes." I smiled sweetly, then it turned into a smirk. "About how you cannot kiss at all."

I didn't look back as I walked to the house and inside.

Ok, maybe I did sneak a look through the curtains, but he was already gone.

**Since people seem to be still interested, I thought I'd put this one up:) I'll continue if people are still interested in reading more after this one, so reviews would be loved thanks! x Nic**


	6. Londons Burning

He was right though-

I did think about him all night.

When morning came, I realized I'd been away from the apartment much longer than I was planning. I needed to pay off the bills.

So that was the moment I knew I had to go.

Of course, Sookie was totally against it.

"Why don't you move over here?" She next to whined, and I chuckled. "I'll need to find a job, a house... it'll be so, so much hassle over something that may... I don't know..." I sighed in defeat, thinking-

I would have loved to of moved over here, maybe in Shreveport where there was more chance of getting a job or something. But I couldn't.

Meh. I was useless at organizing such things.

So that was that. I packed up my few things and caught the plane back to London.

I never even said Bye to Eric.

But it wouldn't matter soon enough.

The bills and letters were piled behind my front door as I got in, and that was to be expected. They always did.

"Hello London." I smiled a day later, going over to the window and looking out over the place- beautiful. But I missed the warmth and the heat of Louisiana. The mosquitoes... everything.

I missed Sookie...

I even missed Iceman.

But it was as I sat eating an early dinner that there was a knock at the front door. I frowned, then set my fork down, getting up and walking over, opening the door and froze in a second-

What the fuck-? I hadn't ordered anything.

So why the hell was there a coffin in front of my apartment door-?

"Are you Diana Stackhouse?"

I nodded, and the man went, apologetic. "I'm sorry we arrived so early. The plane didn't have to make a stop along the way as was planned.

"Excuse me-?"

The man frowned, then went. "You did know that you had a vampire visiting? From America too."

"Umm... surprise visit."

He chuckled, then just asked me to sign, and I asked. "Name? Eric Northman?"

"Why yes it is."

Bloody bastard.

I signed the slip and he left, leaving me with a great big bloody coffin with wheels at the bottom.

"Come in Eric." I growled before yanking it in- I wasn't going to sit outside for another two hours or so. Then I dragged him in and set it in the living room.

Now the TV was turned on and I picked my dinner back up, putting it ontop of the coffin and used him as a table-

I had to get me one of these.

Of course, me being me, I did take a little tiny peek inside just before sunset, making sure it really was Eric, not some massive mix up.

It was him. All I needed to see was the hair.

As I washed up later on, I thought I heard something, but dismissed it as a fork falling to the floor.

But then I glanced into the window before me and saw the figure behind, making me jump and drop the plate.

"Careful love." He chuckled, setting the saved plate down on the side, then I turned round and snarled.

_"What the fuck are you doing here-!"_

"Why didn't you tell me you were going?" He just asked, eyes hard. I sighed, then pulled of the washing up gloves, throwing them into the sink and went into the living room, plonking myself down on the sofa, resisting the urge to fold my arms and sulk-

Couldn't escape him anywhere.

Eric walked back into the room now, then said, stood before me. "Sookie was polite enough to tell me your address."

"So you thought- Hey! I'll pop over to England in my fucking coffin and give her a shock?"

"Surprise actually. Besides... we never finished up business."

I sat up at that, scowling. "I finished your painting."

Eric nodded. "You never got your cheque."

Ok, I did stop dead at that-

I'd genuinely forgot in the hassle of getting the plane back.

"Oh." was all I could say, and Eric reached inside his black leather jacket, pulling out a little sheaf of paper that he gave to me. I read it and felt... shocked. More than shocked.

"This says a thousand pounds."

He nabbed it back, then went. "Did you want it in dollars?"

"No, no... I just... it's not worth that much. You gave me five hundred just for equipment."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "And?"

I growled, getting to my feet. "Not all of us can splash the cash like this. It makes me feel awkward that something as shit as my painting can get this much money."

"Dolphin... take the money and shut up?"

At that, I scoffed, but then nabbed the money back from him, going grudgingly. "Thank you." I tucked it into my little money jar, then turned back to him, sighing. "Why did you come over in person?"

"Well-" he chuckled, sitting down and put his feet up on his coffin. "It's been a hundred years or so since I've visited London. Seemed a shame not to take this opportunity."

"Oh-? You mean it wasn't just an excuse to see my pretty face?" I smirked, and he looked over, going. "I wouldn't waste my time like that."

I threw the tea towel that was still over my shoulder at him for that. Asshole.

He found it funny.

Of course he did... grr...

I didn't know what to say to him after all that, and left him sat there with my BBC channels for half an hour while I finished cleaning up.

To my horror, there was a knock at my front door.

"Eric don't you dare answer that-!" I hissed, knowing he'd hear me, but still, he got up and opened the door.

Oh the bloody bastard-! I was going to push him and his fucking coffin out the window in a moment.

The door closed and I hurried into the living room to see Kayla and Poppy, my two friends from my first job when I was so young. Never been seperated after that really. Best of friends.

Poppy smiled and ran over to me, hugging me tightly, going. "You're back! Oh I've missed you."

Thank God I'd moved the coffin into a back room out the way... or they would have freaked. Big time.

I chuckled and nodded. "Missed you too." I got a hug of Kayla, then a voice-

_"Your friends Diana?"_

Aww man...

"Yes." I said, then grudgingly introduced them, going. "Kayla, Poppy, this is Eric."

"Pleasure." Eric just said, a small smile too-

No doubt seeing them as lunch. Lovely (!)

Poppy held out her hand for him to take, and he didn't move. He seemed to stare, then reached out and took it. I saw Poppy flinch a tiny fraction at his touch, and she went with a chuckle. "Your hand is really-" I think she realized, as she finished lamely with. "Cold."

Kayla went white, and I broke the tension, going. "Cup of tea?"

They followed me instantly, leaving Eric to sit in the living room, smirking a little to himself I was sure. Asshole.

"Is he a vampire-?" Poppy demanded of me, stopping me from opening the fridge, and I scoffed. "What the hell-? Never thought you hated them Pop."

"Dee." Kayla hissed, and I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Yes. Why?"

Poppy groaned, then made me more than pissed off as she grabbed my neck, checking for bitemarks, but there wasn't any.

"I'm gonna throw you out in a moment." I told her, voice more than dark. I was getting pissed off now.

The cheek of them.

They hadn't been like this before I'd left.

Eric could hear everything... but I really didn't care as I went. "Eric isn't bad. He can be... but seriously. I've met worse."

I think they were both next to breaking point, and Kayla muttered. "I have to go."

And at that, she was gone, the front door slamming shut.

Poppy sighed now, then shook her head. "Are you becoming a Fangb-?"

I slammed my cup down at that, making it crack up the side, furious tears in my eyes as I yelled. "Get the fuck _out-!_"

She just seemed to stare, then I heard a low growl of-

"You heard her."

I glanced to the doorway where Eric was stood, fangs bared.

Poppy didn't need telling twice.

As the door opened and closed again, I sat down on the high stool and let out a sob, going. "I hate living over here Eric... I do." I looked back down, then felt someone pull me in for a hug, sighing into my hair. "I know. Sookie told me."

I didn't say anything at that, but let him hold me, my head against his stomach. But now I muttered. "How am I supposed to start up a new life over there?"

A pause.

"Leave it to me."

Now I did look up, frowning. "Why? I mean... why would you do all this for me hmm?"

Eric sighed, then knelt down before me so we were pretty much the same height as I sat on my chair.

"I've grown fond of you Dolphin." He told me, and I sighed. "You just want to eat me."

"I'd love to." He chuckled, then said after a moments pause. "But I won't."

It actually felt rather peaceful sat here being held by a vampire. No idea why, but it really was. And that same man, vampire, was Eric.

A dickhead.

Who pretty much wanted to sleep with anything.

Including me.

"How long are you here?" I muttered into his shirt and he sighed. "I'm getting picked up at sunrise Monday."

"So I'm stuck with you for the weekend?" I scoffed and he smirked. "Yes."

"Great (!)"

Yeah. He found that funny.

That night I had so much to do, and Eric, bless him, helped me out with the deliveries.

We were finished by eleven, and I collapsed onto the sofa, groaning. "Time I'm home."

Eric sat down, lifting my legs up for a second and put them over his lap, going. "You like it here?"

A pause.

"Not really. I miss my family... I made the wrong decision running away like that."

Eric sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, then went. "Do you want to move back?"

"...I do. I really do."

He looked to me, then went. "Then leave it to me."

"Eric. Like hell I'm letting you find me a house over there."

"Actually, I have an empty one from one of my old clients. She got-"

"And you want to dump me in a dead womans house-? You asshole-!"

He shook his head. "No. Turned into a vampire. After that, she vanished off the scope. The house is free."

"I-"

"All I ask for is that you work for me."

I knew there had to be a catch, and I scoffed. "No way am I letting you bite me, fuck me, anything. Neither am I getting on that pole-!"

"I need a new day guardian."

"Oh." I felt stupid now, then shrugged. "What does that mean exactly?"

Eric paused, then. "Day duties. Orders, phone calls. That kind of thing."

"No stripping?"

"Only if it's with me." He grinned and I scoffed. "Fat chance."

"Well-"

Oh hell, he'd pushed my legs away and up onto me, pinning me down.

"Off now." I snarled, trying to move, but he was sat on my hips, making it impossible. He leaned down until our lips were next to touching, then chuckled. "I could always make you."

"Try it." I dared him and he went. "I will-" I felt lips touch mine for a moment, kissing me so softly it shocked me.

I'd had suspicions why he had come here personally, but now I was right-

He had feelings for me.

Oh bloody hell... I hadn't counted on that at all. I couldn't let a vampire fall in love with me...

Just couldn't. It was wrong...

So wrong.

As he went to kiss me once more, I sighed. "No Eric..."

He paused, then sighed "You don't have feelings for me?"

I groaned. "Eric... don't ask me that. I can't."

"Can't... or scared to start caring."

I couldn't say anything at that, then eventually sighed. "I'm tired. There's a spare key in the pot by the door if you want to go out."

Eric was quiet, then nodded. "Goodnight." He placed a kiss on my forehead, then got off me, letting me up.

He was capable of caring... that was the most shocking thing.

He cared about me.

Maybe taking his offer of a new life in Shreveport would be for the best after all...

**And the next since you all seem to still be reading:) as long as people want me to continue, I will, so reviews much loved ^_^ x Nic**


	7. Kings And Queens

_Lil warning- sexual content later on;)_

I was busy the whole day, shopping and god only knew what else. Sookie had called me too, more than annoyed that Eric was over here and spending 'quality time' with me as she called it.

He could only wish.

Now way in hell he was gonna get that far.

It was as I was eating dinner before the TV that the coffin opened on the other side of the wall. I didn't even need to look up as I went. "Morning."

"Morning." He told me, getting out and closing it once more, rubbing the back of his blonde head as he sat down next to me with a sigh.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked, taking another bite of chicken tikka, and he gave it a filthy look, going-

"That smells more than revolting."

"I know. But it tastes so good." I chuckled, finishing it off as he went. "I'm going for a shower."

Fine! Don't ask me if you can then (!)

Bloody man.

I heard the bathroom door shut and I turned the channel over to a music one, getting up and going to the sink, washing my plate.

Half an hour later, I never heard the bathroom door open, but I felt the cold lips at the back of my neck and sighed, closing my eyes for a moment in contentment, then went.

"Eric, what are you up to?"

He just chuckled, and I turned around, knowing very well not to look down, as he'd be naked or just wearing a towel. It was the latter as my wandering eyes soon found out.

"Hmm..." He told me, cocking his head a little, raising a hand to my cheek, brushing it lightly for a moment. It sent little shivers through my body, and damn did they feel more than good.

Not that I wanted Eric to know. The last thing I needed was a vampire knowing I had... feelings for him. Lustful ones too.

Who wouldn't with such a gorgeous man-? Dead or not, he was still smoking hot.

Oh bloody hell... I was falling for him big time.

"I go back to Shreveport tomorrow evening... you're coming with me."

"Oh am I?"

He grinned, then took me by surprise, picking me up and placing me on the table, stepping close and into my legs so I could wrap them around his hips, cocking my own head and say.

"What game are you playing Eric?"

Eric was silent, then he just raised a hand to my chest, pushing me gently back onto the wooden surface, climbing atop me, his damp golden hair falling around his face, tickling my cheek.

"I'm not playing any game." He told me, our chests touching by now, and I could still see the light water droplets on his chest and neck.

Hell what a hottie. I sounded like some crazy High School girl more like.

Oh well.

But now I had to scow-

"If you're getting your freak on over all this, I'm gonna slap you."

"Oh-?"

"I swear something touched my leg."

Eric just chuckled, taking me by surprise and kissed me for a moment before saying. "If I wanted you that much, you'd be mine already."

"Try it." I whispered, raising an arm and wrapped it around his neck, kissing him passionately got a good few minuets, then sighed against his lips. "My first experience isn't going to be with a vamp. You can shove off."

Eric just ignored my words, his weight keeping me pinned to the table very efficiently as he went to my neck, saying. "But virgin blood is one of the sweetest."

"Bite me and I'll shove your coffin with you in it into the sun. Mark my words old man." I warned him as he kissed one of the main veins in my neck, knowing full well that his fangs were out. And it was confirmed as he backed off and met my eyes, snapping them away. I scoffed.

"You are so rude. You come to my home, unannounced and unwelcome, then use my shower without my permission, pin me down on the table while pretty much naked, and _something _touched my leg... and you keep wanting to bite me! Well this virgin isn't going down without a fight thank you."

Eric was silent all through my rant, then after a moment, just kissed me instead, feeling them grow more and more passionate as I wrapped my legs around his bare waist, arms around his neck, a hand going to his hair and winding in it, feeling him growl softly against my lips as he kissed me.

He let us flip over now so I was sitting on him, feeling more than a little red from what was under the little towel between us.

Umm... eek, awkward. But strangely tempting.

God I wanted to screw him...

I actually froze at that thought, and I saw Eric raise an eyebrow, almost as if he knew what I'd been thinking about.

More than awkward now.

Eric sat us up, and just went quietly. "You like it when I'm rude."

Unfortunately, I couldn't argue with that-

I did.

Eric understood, for he started to kiss me again, much more hungrily and frantic than before, making me mutter against his lips. "We can't Eric."

"Sure we can-" he told me, picking me up onto his hips, my bed under me before I even had chance to breath.

Was I really going to do this-? With a vampire?

With Eric fucking Northman-?

Yep.

My pajamas were still on as he kissed my neck, tracing a cool hand up my side to my shoulder, going. "Have you ever tasted vampire blood?"

"Of course I haven't. What kind of girl do you think I am-? Bloody hell Eric... I've heard the stories."

"You want to find out?" He next to smirked, and I knew what he meant-

He wanted me to taste his blood.

Um... I didn't quite know how to respond to that, and Eric leaned down, raising a hand to my cheek and went. "I've offered no other girl my blood like this."

"I'm honored (!)" I told him, almost bitterly, and he chuckled, kissing my neck-

"I'm a thousand years old... you should be. My blood is powerful." Eric just said, raising his wrist to his mouth and bit down into it, making me wince a little-

Oh lovely (!)

He offered it me now, smirk teasing, almost daring me.

So you can imagine his expression when I leaned forwards and took it, tasting the blood, hot in my mouth...

And _god _did it taste good...

I let go for a moment, letting the heat shoot through me, heart starting to race-

Bloody hell...

My lips found his wrist again, almost greedy for his blood. It tasted so bloody good. He'd been right-

His blood was powerful.

He pulled me off a little while later, kissing me hungrily, tasting his own blood on my lips, fangs grazing them a little, making me moan lightly against my will.

I felt him turn me over onto my stomach now, kissing slowly up my back to the nape of my neck where he stopped and went. "God you smell delicious."

At that I paused, then he must have felt my acceptance or whatever it was, for he pulled my pajamas off along with the towel he was wearing and went back to the nape of my neck, making me close my eyes and wince a little as he bit down into it.

He fed from me for a few minuets, the blood trickling down my spine that he started from the base and licked up to my neck again. It was creepy as hell, but it hell did it feel good.

"What happens tonight stays between just us both." I muttered as he kissed my neck once more, knowing full well he was going to bite me again in a moment.

"Anything my little Dolphin." He muttered into my neck, then I closed my eyes as he bit into it again.

Talk about a night to remember...

And one I would want to forget when I looked at Sookie again.

Ten minuets later, the little gasps of pain and pleasure that were escaping me were becoming less painful, and I muttered to Eric to stop and get off me, but he just chuckled into my neck, knowing full well that I was unsure of what was supposed to happen. God it felt awful being so inexperienced... urgh, how embarrassing. Well he didn't get off me anyway, saying into my ear with a low playful growl. "Come on, almost..." I heard and felt him let out a groan that came out more as a moan, and a few thrusts later, he came, along with me, a loud moan escaping my lips before I could hold it back, along with his name.

"There." He finished, laying his head on my chest and listened to my heart beating frantically against my chest from the whole experience. I just lay there, my skin with its light sheen of sweat, jealous of Eric- he wasn't even out of breath like me.

Stupid fucking assing vampire stamina.

"Still alive there?" He chuckled into my chest, and I snorted, saying weakly. "Barely. I can tell you're a Viking anyway... animal."

Yeah, he was still smirking. Yep. Idiot.

He rolled off me and onto his side, me following in his example, letting him pull me into his arms, tracing a hand down my spine, letting me snuggle into his chest, muttering against it.

"I love you Eric."

I think he was surprised at that, then raised a hand to my hair, smoothing it back and just went quietly. "I love you Diana."

That wasn't like him. That I knew for sure.

Maybe tonight had actually meant something after all-? Not just some girl he had fucked.

I'd had enough for one night anyway, and I closed my eyes, feeling him hug me closer into his slightly cool chest.

I never thought I'd ever fall asleep being held by a vampire...

A vampire called Eric Northman.

Sheriff.

Viking hottie...

And a downright asshole.

**And the next little relationship filler;D looks like things are gonna heat up now! Thanks for the lovely reviews and comments!^_^ as long as people still want me to continue, I will:) thanks! x Nic**


	8. The Mind Can Be Such A Strange Place

When I woke up the next morning, I really wasn't in the mood to get up, for my abdomen hurt like a bitch.

Thank you Eric (!)

I was supposed to be getting up to go and meet a pair of girls, Poppy and Kaitlyn, who were no doubt going to bitch at me about Eric, even more when they saw the bitemarks on my neck where he'd bitten me.

They wouldn't be happy at all. Really and truly.

Especially after the other night. They'd flinch like a finch...

Yeah, I wasn't awake yet.

I turned over in my bed to the empty side next to me, feeling morose- Eric wasn't there, in his coffin I knew from the sunlight streaming in.

Fuck all this.

I turned over and went back to sleep, but not before switching my phone off-

Fuck the world.

I woke up later to a kind of buzzing in my head. Bloody annoying.

When I looked at the time, it was nine at night-

Eric was awake anyway, so I yelled. "Make me a coffee!"

_Make it yourself!_

"No! You do it! I'm staying in bed until you've bought me it."

There was footsteps, then a figure in the doorway, folding his arms, going. "Nope. Lazy" _Mmmn, look at that bare form. If she wasn't so wimpish and need a day recovering, I'd push her back down right now._

I sat up at that, then scowled. "Ok. Cease the rape talk you gross man. Seriously! Perv, and I'm not a wimp!"

Erics eyes widened at that, then he went-

_I didn't say anything._

"I-!"

_Outloud._ He finished and I realized that his lips hadn't moved the entire time...

Ok. I was freaking out now, and I scrambled to my feet, yanking my pajamas on and went. "What the fuck-? What have you done to me-!"

He did speak now, for he went. "You're listening to my thoughts."

"That's impossible." I snapped, eyes blazing, and he raised an eyebrow, lips not moving as he said. _Your sister is talented like this. Has the thought of you never getting it never crossed your mind?_

I shook my head, feeling utterly numb as I sat down on the bed, muttering. "She had it since she was a child... I never had it. Ever."

_And you're hearing vampire thoughts. Not humans. The opposite. _

"Stop talking like that." I hissed, folding my arms and went in a low voice. "Vampires don't have that kind of frequency. So how exactly can I hear you-?"

Eric was silent, and I could hear him thinking-

_She's not human. Neither is her sister... both their blood, so different to the others. And Dianas, smells different to Sookies. Darker. I don-_

He stopped dead when he realized I had heard everything, and after a second, I went quietly. "I'm different how? Darker blood?"

Eric said nothing, and I got up, walking over to him and snarled. "I'm not human-? What the hell! Sookie as well-! Explain now, or I'll be following your thoughts for good!"

Eric pondered his options, then said. "I'm not sure. Really and truly."

He was telling the truth.

But still... what were we-?

Why could I hear vampire thoughts and Sookie could only hear humans-?

Oh hell...

But mental shit aside, I was packing up to return to Louisiana with Eric. Even though I could hear his thoughts- (how much he wanted to screw me again came up alot. And I mean alot.) -I did love him. Nothing had changed, just the fact that I was more like my sister.

But still. She couldn't hear vamp thoughts. I could...

What was going on with us both-?

Erics thoughts were fascinating the entire time while I packed up, thinking about stuff he needed to do when he got back, and the fact he had to go to a suspended tribunal with Bill. A guy named the Magister or something had business to attend to, and Eric had used the free days to come and visit me. He wanted a break... and his thoughts about me could be sweet in a twisted way...

He thought I tasted pretty good. And that I'd been... um... awkward to say from the thoughts, but he thought me not bad for a virgin first time.

Bastard.

Good job I was pretending that I couldn't hear him at that moment. But I could switch him on and off though as I found as I gathered up my clothes. Like a switch that you had to hold a mental finger down on the Off button if you didn't want to hear.

Why keep it off when you could hear a Viking vampires thoughts?

Hehe. He was in for hell now.

But when the taxi came for us to go to the airport, I had to wonder something- had sleeping with Eric been the thing to trigger it-?

Oh bloody hell... that vamp was a walking disaster.

The whole way to the airport, we were silent, me listening to Erics quiet thoughts about all sorts of random things. I saw people, old memories. All sorts. It was brilliant...

Like another being inside my own. So bright like a burning, ice cold sun. It was amazing.

For the plane journey, Eric was shoved into a coffin, and stored away, but we could still communicate. He had his more than excellent hearing, and I could hear his thoughts.

_You're quiet._

_"I'm fine Eric."_

_You don't sound it._

_"You know I can feel you-"_

_Get on with it._

_"Asshole. I'm just worried. I'm not human you say-?"_

_A silence, then No. You're not._

_"What am I?" _

_I don't know Dolphin. I'm telling the truth._

_"I know. Just... I don't want to know what every vampire around me is thinking all the time. Really."_

I think Eric could feel from the blood link that we had just how anxious and blah I was, for he went _Do you want some entertainment?_

_"Yeah. Show me some memories."_

He was taken aback, but then I closed my eyes as a bunch of images came through, then settled into a memory, a video in my head.

_Eric was sat at the edge of a lake by moonlight, looking distinctively Viking in his animal hide attire, the water rippling gently over the bank. There was another figure sat next to him, a boy it looked like._

_The boy said, staring up at the stars-_

_"Beautiful. Don't you think Eric?"_

_Eric looked to the boy with the midnight colored hair in the darkness, then nodded, getting to his feet. He stared up at the sky too, and I saw a bright blue comet traveling across the sky too._

_The boy spoke, going lightly. "The last time I saw this, Eric, was when I was a boy. A thousand years ago."_

_Eric looked young. When I say 'younger' I mean a newly turned vampire. He'd only been one less than a year, for there was a wildness inside that I could feet._

_This boy had to be his maker. _

_Eric said quietly. "Will you see it for a third time?"_

_The boy was silent, then sighed, getting to his feet too, going lightly. "Who knows. Maybe, maybe not." He turned and walked away into the trees._

_Eric glanced once more at the comet-_

_To him, it was almost like a symbol of his new life._

When the little gem of a memory ended, I asked quietly. "Was that your maker?"

Eric nodded mentally. _Yes. Godric. _

_"But he's so young..."_

_He's two thousand years old now Dolphin._

_"Oh. Bloody hell... think you could hook us up (?)"_

_No. You're mine._

He even sounded possessive as he said that, and I chuckled.

"Possessive Viking."

I turned over in my seat, staring out the window at the window where the sun was lighting up the Louisiana sky.

At last...

Home.

**Well! Dee's a little like her sister now... with a twist! What's Sookie gonna think of all this;D little update, next one should be muucchh longer;D thanks for the lovely review and I hope you keep them coming:D x**


End file.
